Luka (tom)
Luka jest 67 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 638 Obito - Sakryfikant Dziesięcioogoniastego Shinobi oglądają jakim cudem Dziesięcioogoniasty zniknął z pola walki. Gdy shinobi szukali odpowiedzi, Hiashi patrzył na jego Byakuganem i Sakura zapytała Hinatę, co widziała. Okazuje się, że Obito, w rzeczywistości zainicjował technikę pieczętowania, który pozwolił mu wchłonąć Dziesięcioogoniastego w sobie, czyniąc go nowym jinchūrikim Dziesięcioogoniastego. Pojawiające się w swojej nowej formie, Naruto idzie na potwierdzenie, że Obito był w stanie oprzeć się kontroli Madary, i że zamiast być przy użyciu innej techniki niż ta, aby go ożywić. Tymczasem Killer B potwierdza Gyūkim, że Dziesięcioogoniasty nie osiągnął swojej ostatniej formy, ale zamiast tego został zapieczętowaniu w ciągu Obito. Hashirama próbuje powstrzymać Obito, ale nowa moc Obito dowodzi zbyt wiele do techniki, które zostały umocowujący przed samą bestię. W odpowiedzi, Obito generuje cztery ramiona czakry, a następnie przechodzi do zniszczenia bariery wzniesioną przez czterech Hokage. Ujrzawszy to, Hashirama ostrzega inny shinobi o mocy, podczas gdy Minato apeluje do Obito, aby powstrzymał się który odpowiedział na przez Obito sondowanie swoje imię z jakiegoś zamieszania. W trzech innych Hokage przeniesieniu gdzie Obito jest Hashirama otwarcie deklaruje, że Obito jest silniejszy niż on, który potwierdzać zarówno Hiruzena i Tobiramę. Gdy Madara przygotowuje swój własny "atut" w nadziei, że Obito nie zauważył go wcześniej. Podczas gdy Hokage omówili sytuację, Obito zaatakował Pierwszego i Drugiego z zaskoczenia zgrywając przez ich ciała. Rozdział 639 Atak Inni w najbliższej okolicy są w szoku, Tobirama woła do Hiruzena i Minato, żeby skoczyli. Uznając protokół, że niedługo się, aby zobaczyć, że Obito został otoczony wybuchowymi notatkami. Mówiąc do Hashiramy, który wiąże Obito z jego uwolnieniem drewna, Tobirama otacza wybuchami prowadzące Minato do skomentowania Tobiramy szybkiego działania. Zwracając uwagę, że jako twórca Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, stworzył również niedoszły styl walki samobójczy otoczony wykorzystanie techniki, Tobirama używa Gojō Kibaku Fuda powodując ciągły wybuch wokół Obito. Gdy dym zanika, jednak okazuje się, że Obito jest nietknięty w wyniku sprężystej substancji otaczającej go. Teorią, co było dokładnie substancja, Hiruzen atakuje Obito z techniką Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Jednak po raz kolejny udowadnia, substancja zbyt uniwersalna dla tych ataków oraz eliminuje te bronie. To doprowadza Hiruzena do połączenia go z uwolnienie pyłu Ōnokiego przypuszczając, że substancja została wykonana z co najmniej czterech transformacji natury. Gdy Naruto martwi się o ochronę Hokage, Sasuke stwierdza, że używali ich nieśmiertelne ciała zyskać poczucie umiejętności Obito tak mogli znaleźć sposób na pokonanie go, co doprowadziło Sasuke powiedzenia do Naruto, żeby przestał się martwić się o nich. Minato, odnotowując inteligencję Sasuke, zauważa, że ich ciała trwało długo, aby zrekonstruować tak będzie musiał utworzyć otwór do nich. Gdzie indziej, prawdziwy Hashirama postanawia udać się na pierwszy plan, jak również, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Madarę, który stwierdził, że zostało zrobione czekają na swojego rywala Senju. Biorąc swoją szansę, kiedy okazało się, że Obito wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do bycia jinchūrikim bestii, Minato teleportuje jego klona do siebie i przygotowuje do korzystania z techniki Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki z klonem. Jednak Obito czyni sztukę ataku Naruto, ale został zablokowany przez Susanoo Sasuke. Nawet z jego tułowia w połowie drogi przez pole bitwy, Obito jest w stanie podjąć Minato z zaskoczenia i doprowadzić do starcia. Gdy Sasuke próbuje atakować Obito jednak bierze jego i Naruto z zaskoczenia, przełamywania obrony i ataku Susanoo. Minato przygotowuje kolejny teleport, że z niecierpliwością nadzieję robi to w czasie. Rozdział 640 Nareszcie Minato teleportuje się do Naruto i Sasuke, ponieważ znak, który był wcześniej na Obito miał pozornie zniknął, sprawa wyglądała na tragiczną dla dwóch. Naruto, jednak pamiętając wyjaśnienia jego ojca, jak działa jego technika, używa czakry ramiona chwytając zarówno Sasuke, a jego ojciec pozwalając Minato teleportować ich dla bezpieczeństwa. Dokładnie pod wrażeniem działania syna, Minato i jego grupa z kolei ich uwagę z powrotem na Obito w czasie, aby zobaczyli nowego jinchūriki utratę kontroli bestii po raz kolejny, jak jego ciało zaczyna być zniekształcone. Gdy Obito uruchamia skompresowaną wersję tajemniczej substancji, Minato przygotowuje do odbicia pocisku, ale każdego pozostawia w szoku, atak kończy się krótko z nich, a następnie rozszerza umów przed powrotem do Obito. Myśląc, że atak był przeznaczony dla cienistego klona Minato, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Obito walczy o utrzymanie kontroli i poprzedni atak był próbą zniszczenia części kontroli nad swoim ciałem. Intencyjny w sprawie uruchomienia jego kontrataku, Minato, Naruto i Sasuke zobowiązuje do kontynuacji współpracy z ataku.. W tym czasie, Obito - który jest tylko w stanie wypowiedzieć nazwę Rin w tym momencie - stara się utrzymać swoją świadomość i wraz z nią kontrolę bestii. Gdy Minato, przypominając sobie młodego człowieka miał wyszkolonych lat wcześniej, rzuca się mu pomóc, w podświadomości Obito, w Obito skupia się na obrazie jego drużyna w Dziesięcioogoniastym próbuje zgrać jego świadomość w sobie, Obito jest ostatecznie w stanie przejąć kontrolę bestii, pojawiające się w postaci jeszcze bardziej przypomina sylwetka Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek włącznie z shakujō. W pełnej kontroli, Obito atakuje Minato, łzawienie rękę, zmuszając Czwarty Hokage teleportować się w bezpiecznej odległości. Jednak ich bezpieczeństwo okazało się nic, ale podstęp jak Sasuke i Naruto zauważyli, że Obito przywiązywał część tajemniczej substancji do rekonstrukcji ciała Minato. W szoku, wszyscy wokół nich przyglądali się, gdy kula zaczęła świecić, przygotowanie do rozszerzenia, jak przedtem. Rozdział 641 Jesteście główną siłą! Czas ucieka na nich zagrożenie wzrosło jeszcze większe, Minato postanawia, że będzie musiał się teleportować się od nich z powoli wybuchającą kulą. Przed każdym z nich może reagować, jednak regenerowany Tobirama przybywa im z pomocą i łapie kulę, teleportuje do Obito - któremu udało się oznaczyć podczas poprzedniej konfrontacji. Kula rozszerza się w pewnej odległości od shinobi, prawdziwy Tobirama przybywa zauważając, że to cienisty klon, który właśnie został zniszczony. Gdzie indziej na polu walki gdy sojusz shinobi ogląda jak dwójka potężnych shinobi Madara i Hashirama walczą ze sobą, twierdząc, że są na niższym poziomie, na którym ich poprzednicy walczyli. Shikamaru wykorzystuje okazję, aby powiedzieć wszystkim - poprzez Ino - że nie były one stracić ostrość na sekundę, ponieważ bez względu na to, jak niewiele energii w porównaniu mieli, nawet najmniejszy otwór można wykorzystać. Tymczasem Obito wyłania się z gruzów bez szwanku, które korzystały z tajemniczą substancję, aby chronić siebie, prowadząc Minato i Tobirama dostosować swoją strategię. Gdy oni to robią, jednak Sasuke rusza naprzód mimo protestów Czwartego, że chciał stworzyć otwarcie i używa Amaterasu, która odchyla Obito. Nie jeden będzie przebity, Naruto zakłada płaszcz, korygując Sasuke, zauważając, że będą tymi, którzy tworzą otwór na Drugiego i Czwartego ataku. Choć zaskoczony, jednak zwraca Minato, Tobiramie do działania, a obaj mężczyźni oznaczyć siebie z ich odpowiedniego Hiraishin no Jutsu woli w użyciu Hiraishin Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu. Z preparatów złożonych, Sasuke i Naruto pędzą naprzód z innym Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki jednocześnie pojawia się Tobirama za Obito. Przygotowania do uruchomienia ich ataku, Minato teleportuje się przed nimi i uderza z techniką. Używając własnej taktyki, Minato i Obito zamieniając się miejscami, powodując, że Obito otrzymuje atak przez Naruto i Sasuke. Tobirama wzmacnia upadek Obito, gdy Minato pozostał z ciemnymi kul otaczających Obito przed atakiem. Tobirama woła do Minato, aby skończył atak, a nie daje głupie nazwy dla każdego jutsu. Sakura widzi czarne płomienie i pyta Hinatę, jak jej koledzy robili w ostatnich zauważa, że zarówno młodzi ludzie byli uśmiechnięci. Rozdział 642 Luka Z całego obszaru stananie w płomieniach od ataku na Obito, Sasuke i Naruto oglądają, zastanawiając się, czy ich atak był udany. Tymczasem teleportuje do strony Tobiramy, Minato, zauważając, że wylądował atak Obito może chronić przed siebie z tajemniczymi kulami. Jednak Obito wyłania się z płomieni, bez szwanku, jak kule usunęły czarne płomienie. W dwóch Hokage przeanalizowali sytuację, Tobirama zauważa, że ręka Minato powinna teraz się zregenerować, i dochodzi do wniosku, że wszystko, co robi zaangażowanych Obito korzysta z uwolnienie yin renderowania zdolności regeneracyjne techniką bezużyteczne. Jak nazywa się Naruto Sasuke zauważyć, musieliby prowadzić natarcie i próbuje przejść do trybu ogoniastej bestii. W rezultacie, płaszcz znika w ogóle doprowadza to Tobirama do zbeczenia za to Naruto i Minato za nie myślenie. Gdy Minato nieśmiało przeprasza Drugiego, wszyscy są w szoku, gdy Gamakichi atakuje Obito z techniką Mizuame Teppō zauważając, że technika przywołania wkrótce się wyczerpie i chciał spróbować czegoś zanim zniknął. Gdy Obito odbija atak pod czujnym okiem shinobi, w Minato pyta o jego intencje prowadzą Obito dyskredytuje stanowisko Hokage, co Minato wini łańcuch wydarzeń, podczas ataku na lisa na Konohę na jego niezdolność do rozpoznawania własnego ucznia, Naruto, jednak mówi jinchūriki nie patrzeć w dół na pozycję, ponieważ nie był w stanie go nabyć, i - nawiązując do tego, co się dzieje, jak Naruto utworzył Rasengana - Tobirama teleportuje Naruto powyżej Obito gdzie wysyła swój atak uderzając w plecy Obito. Chociaż Sasuke i Minato są w szoku, Tobirama wyjaśnia, że okazuje się, że był skuteczny przeciwko senjutsu Obito w formie. Gdy Minato zauważa, że jego syn stał się mędrcem jak własny sensi, sylwetka Yin Kuramy zauważa, że Naruto wychował się być kimś, kto kochał swoich rodziców i nawet przekonał Yang Kuramy do współpracy z nim. Rozdział 643 Żółwik Yin-Kurama kwestionuje Minato o to, czy on zawsze ma miał jego syn dbającego o sytuację dla niego, pytając, czy to było przyczyną jego zapieczętowanego pół yang w niego. Następnie lis mówi Minato to nie jego wina, że jego żona umarła, a Naruto zostaniu jinchūrikim nie było z natury złe. Powracając na pole walki, Naruto i Tobirama przegrupowują się z innymi, a jednocześnie Naruto wyjaśnia fakt, że senjutsu było skuteczne przeciwko ich przeciwniku, Tobirama myśli do siebie, że zdolność Naruto do pracy z jego techniki i wykorzystania senjutsu Hiraishin no Jutsu przypomniał mu znacznie walczenie u boku swojego brata. Odzyskiwaniu z powodu odniesionych ran, Obito ubolewał, że nawet jako jinchūriki bestii, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na działania lekkomyślne, zanim od niechania realizuje plan księżycowego oka. Stworzył ogromne drzewo z czterech otwartych kwiatów, Obito tworzy czterech kul ogoniastych bestii zamiar zniszczyć resztę sojuszu shinobi jednym zamachem. Gdy shinobi ścigają się do czynienia z sytuacją, Tobirama zauważył, że nawet jeśli on i Minato użył techniki Hiraishin no Jutsu teleportując atak, że może każdy wykonać tylko dwa, tylko połowę zagrożenia. Wzywając do brata, Hashirama ponownie błaga Madarę, żeby zakończyli swoje walki, aby mógł poradzić sobie z sytuacją, ale Uchiha stwierdza, że zostały oni ożywieni i jako takie nie będzie miało znaczenia, jeśli zostały złowione w nim. Następnie kwestionuje jego rywala Senju, by pokonać go, czy chce, aby pomóc. Jeden z pozostałych drewnianych klonów Hashiramy za woła do Sojuszu, aby nie stracić nerwy i wyjaśnia swoją strategię do nich. Jednakże Obito z wykorzystaniem odbiorników chakry wznosi barierę, chcąc zatrzymując shinobi z ataku. Jak to skorygować swoją strategię do nowej trudnej sytuacji, Naruto zauważa, że miał plan, ale nie był pewien, czy to działa. Następnie przechodzi pytając o żółwika Minato z nim, łącząc dwie połówki Kurama. Yang połowa Kurama prosi swoją pół yin o pomoc go poprzez użyczenie czakry, do których połowa Yin zauważył, że prosząc siebie samego o pomoc było dziwne.Gdy Obito - owinięty w płaszcz obronny - nadal potępiał Minato wykrzykując, że to dzisiaj jest rocznica śmierci Minato i Kushiny. Zwracając uwagę, że to tylko oznacza, że jutro też są jego urodziny, Naruto mówi Obito, że świat nie skończony, bo nadal istniały w nim. Zakładanie swój płaszcz trybu bestii, woła do ojca, który dziwił się Kushinie, że ich syn dorósł, odpowiada stanowczo. Rozdział 644 Przecież wiem Poprzez zderzenia pięściami, ojciec i syn zaczynają łączyć razem czakrę Yin i Yang Kuramy, a jednocześnie członkowie sojuszu shinobi przyglądają w desperacji, Minato i Naruto używają ich strategię. Aby powróciła do każdego człowieka, ich płaszcz wersji 1, i gdy Sakura zauważa, że myślała, iż osłona zniknęła, Katsuyu informuje ją, że zauważyła go podczas uzdrawiania shinobi i zdała sobie sprawę, że osłona nie tylko zmniejsza się, a Hinata zauważyła, tym razem to nie była tylko czakra Naruto. Gdy Jūgo, który udał się z powrotem do strony Sasuke, zauważa, że sytuacja jest beznadziejna i że Sasuke musiał użyć odwrotne przywołanie na nich, Naruto rozkazuje, żeby dwójka podeszła do niego, by mógł podarować swoją czakrą do nich. Podczas zdobycia pochwałę od Hashirama dla natłoku porównywalnej do jego własnego, Obito uznaje to za daremną wysiłek i podczas pieczętowania się daleko w substancji, gdy drzewo wystrzeliwuje kule ogoniastej bestii. Gdy kurz opada, wszyscy pokazali się, że przeżyli atak, ukazując sojusz i Obito w szoku. Podczas gdy Tobirama chwali Minato, pochodzących z ich pomocy po raz drugi w czasie walki, wyjaśnia to, że przez połączenie Yin i Yang Kurama na czakrę, Minato był z kolei podłączony do innych shinobi na polu walki. To pozwoliło mu teleportować ich poza barierę. Wyjaśniając pojęcie opiera się, jak działa cieniste klony, zakłopotany Naruto jest zaskoczony, że tak dużo wiedział Tobirama o technice cienistych klonów, powodując Tobirama z irytacją powiedział że to była inna technika, którą wymyślił. Później głos Naruto uczuć ojca, powoduje Yin-Kurama, aby pamiętać, że młody jinchūriki musiał mieć ciekawy wychowanie do bycia leczenia ogoniastej bestii jako towarzysza. Minato korzysta z okazji, aby powiedzieć Naruto, że chce z nim rozmawiać, ale Naruto odrzuca go, zauważając, że ludzie mogą powiedzieć wszyscy chcieli ze sobą zaledwie rzut oka. Rozwiewa wątpliwości ojca, Naruto radością stwierdza, że oba uczucia jego i jego matki zostały już przekazane do niego. Rozdział 645 Dwie siły Po rozmowie między ojcem i synem, Naruto zakłada swój tryb ogoniastej bestii, gdyż zamierza zaatakować Obito z nową energią. Przedtem, Tobirama przypomina, że tylko ostatnie ataki oparte na senjutsu mogą uszkodzić jinchūriki Dzieisięcioogoniastego, powodując panikę, ponieważ Naruto już o tym zapomniał. Wewnątrz umysłu Naruto, Yang-Kurama mówi Naruto, że skoro obaj są w przyjaznych stosunkach, Naruto może używać trybu mędrca podczas korzystania z jego mocy podobną do czasu młody shinobi rozmawiał z Nagato. Z drugiej strony, Yin-Kurama mówi również Minato, że może on także pod-go pełną transformację trybu ogoniastej bestii, aby zapewnić silne wsparcie dla swojego syna. Idąc za radą bestii, Naruto idzie pełną kulę ogoniastej bestii w synchronizacji z jego trybem mędrca gdy Minato uwalnia jego tryb ogoniastej bestii. Minato, z pomocą Naruto, przygotowuje dużą skalę, senjutsu dodając do Rasengana, i TobiramaHiraishin no Jutsu szybko uderza go w Obito, który używa ramiona czakry i barierę z substancją do odparcia ataku. Zwracając uwagę na trwałość barier, Naruto i Minato połączyć swoje siły ze sobą tworząc senjutsu dodane do kuli ogoniastej bestii niszcząc obronę przeciwnika. Tymczasem Sasuke, wraz z shinobi żyjącego, obserwować walką,zastanawia się, jak daleko Naruto doszedł. Obito następnie ulega transformacji własnego ogoniastej bestii, planuje kontynuować plan księżycowego oka, szokując Madarę, który wciąż walczy Hashiramą. Rozdział 646 Drzewo bogów Po objawieniu się Dziesięcioogoniastego, którego żołądek zaczyna otwierać się, Obito rozważa nad swoim następnym krokiem przed wyłączeniem bariery, gdy bestia, przekształca się w ogromne drzewo. Drzewo rozciąga swe korzenie i chwyta shinobich na polu walki, wchłaniając osłonę czakry i własną czakrę, pozostawiając ich wychudzonym i szerokim powodując panikę w kłopotliwej sytuacji. Gdy Gyūki potwierdził, że był to ostatnia i prawdziwa forma bestii: "Boskie Drzewo", Madara i Hashirama kontynuowali walkę, gdy Uchiha opowiada historię Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Boskiego drzewa i zakazanego owocu, które rosło raz na kilka lat, i jak czakra stał bronią dla człowieka do korzystania w wyniku Kaguya spożycia owocu i urodzeniu syna, który stał się znany jako Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek, jak jest napisane na tablicy w Świątyni Naka. Zauważył również, że po rozkwicie kwiatu, oko w nim będą widoczne na księżyc, rzucając Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, i że ten, kto by zakończyć plan był on sam. Tymczasem, Naruto próbuje uciec ze szponów drzewa bardzo niewielkim skutkiem, Tobirama wypluwa wodę krją na plasterki gałęzie, ale zaczynają się regenerować zbyt szybko dla siebie, albo czakra wyczerpane Minato go uratować. Z sytuacji Naruto coraz dramatycznej zarówno jego tryb ogoniastej bestii i oznaczenia trybu mędrca znikają, Hiruzen przybywa w samą porę, a potem przeprasza za spóźnienie, niszczy gałęzie drzewa i ucieka z Naruto, pozwalając Tobirama teleportować ich wszystkich, gdzie widać Sasuke i Jūgo. Nieco odzyskiwania, Naruto rozgląda się z bólu na jego upadłych towarzyszy, a Obito opowiada im wszystkim, żeby poddali się, a ich cierpienie się szybko się skończy, jak kwiat na szczycie drzewa zaczyna powoli otwarty. Rozdział 647 Żal W drodze na pole walki, pięciu Kage zobaczyć formę drzewiastą Dziesięcioogoniastego i zastanawiają się, co to było, co prowadzi Tsunade zapytać Katsuyu wyjaśnia dokładnie, co się dzieje, gdy jego inne oddziały tam znajdowały się. Gdy Shikamaru okaże się jedną z ofiar ataku drzewa, Sakura próbuje prosi Katsuyu o uzdrowienie go zdalnie, ale Katsuyu informuje ją, że jej klony również zmarły z powodu, że ich czakra wchłania, prowadząc medycznej kunoichi i Saia biegną do boku swego towarzysza. Członkowie sojuszu shinobi byli w rozpaczy, a jednocześnie ich morale cały czas spadały, Obito oświadcza, że nie zabije tych, którzy powstrzymają opór, ale drewniany klon Hashiramy przypomina im, żeby nie poddawali się, bo los Obito chciał dla nich nie mniej było gorsze niż śmierć. Hiruzen uczucia przyczyną Orochimaru - który właśnie przybył z Suigetsu i Karin w tym wątku - aby pamiętać, że pesymizm był bardzo z charakterem dla jego sensei. Gdy Madara i Hashirama nadal walczą, Uchiha odkrywa, że nawet bez pełnych czakry Ośmioogoniastego i Dziewięcioogoniastego, forma drzewa Dziesięcioogoniastego zakwitnie w około piętnaście minut, podczas których Madara zajmie miejsce Obito za pomocą Hashiramy posiadające zdolności senjutsu. Gdy informacje są przekazywana do niego, Hashirama jako drewniany klon zawołał do kogoś z Yamanaka, a jednocześnie zaskoczony, Ino reaguje na polecenia Pierwszego, łącząc go z do Sojuszu. Podłączony, klon przechodzi na ostatnim objawieniu, a także próbuje podnieść morale Shinobi, mówiąc im, zdecydowanie, by nie poddawać się. Gdy drzewo porusza się ponownie na atak, duży fragment korzenia jest odcięte przez Susanoo Sasuke, odziane, który prosi Naruto, jeśli on już osiągnął limit swoich możliwości. Odpowiadając na pytanie swojego przyjaciela, Naruto po raz kolejny wchodzi zarówno tryb bestii i trybem mędrca poprzez techniki Ino za jego uczucia i wspomnienia są przekazywane do wszystkich. Wspominając swój czas jako dziecko i ludzi stracił po drodze, Naruto zauważa, że nie chcą mieć więcej żalu, i że poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne. Na drugiej stronie okładki Obito zostaje Sakryfikantem Dziesięcioogoniastego. Potężna siła, którą posiadł pozwala mu zlikwidować barierę, a Naruto i Sasuke, wykorzystując umiejętności byłych Hokage, próbują znaleźć sposób na kontratak. Kategoria:Tomy